My White Angel
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Katherine comes back into Mystic Falls to be with Damon but her life is cut short when Stefan kills her. A hundred years have passed since her death and Damon goes to visit her. R&R!


My White Angel

Summary: Katherine comes back into Mystic Falls to be with Damon but her life is cut short when Stefan kills her. A hundred years have passed since her death and Damon goes to visit her. R&R!

A/N: I was listening to "Run" by Leona Lewis and an idea for a sad story popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

Unseen tears fell from Damon's eyes as flower pedals slowly drifted by him on the cold gravel. His eyes were locked onto the solid rock infront of him where underneath it laid his soon-to-be-wife. That wedding was never going to happen now. He was never going to see his unborn little girl come into the world. He was never going to be with her again and it was entirely his brother's fault. They had been with each other for six months before Stefan decided to end her and his child's life. He remembered it like it was yesterday, even though a hundred years have passed since that day.

They had been laying in Katherine's queen sized bed, laughing and drinking blood together and deciding on baby names. Katherine's lips curled into a smile as she kissed him. "I like Ally."

Damon smiled. "I like it too. Ally it is."

Katherine's laughed her warm, honey filled laugh. A laugh so sweet that it made Damon laugh. He only got to see this side of her. Sweet, caring, unselfish, and loving. Damon leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Katherine kissed back, licking his lips and wetting them. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Everything had been going so perfect. The wedding was in less then a week away and their little Ally was due for Christmas. They never expected the next set of events.

Stefan swung open the front door, eyes red and a stake in his hand. Anger radiated off of him like a heater. "You." he pointed the stake towards Katherine. "How dare you."

Damon stared in shock at Stefan. "What are you doing?"

Stefan fixated his eyes on Damon. "Can't you see that she is evil, Damon? She is nothing but evil and so is that child! I will not let you be corrupted by her!"

"Stefan, have you been drinking human blood?"

"I will not have Elena's life endangered by this monster!" Stefan charged towards Katherine, stake stretched outward and was about to hit his mark when Damon slammed into him like bricks, sending him flying into the wall. Stefan slowly got up, wiping the blood off of his lip and glaring coldly at his brother. "I'm sorry Damon, but she needs to die."

"I'm sorry Stefan, but I can't let that happen. I just got her back. I'M NOT ABOUT TO LOSE HER AGAIN!" Damon plowed into Stefan and started beating him senselessly. Katherine stared in wide-eyed horror as Damon beat Stefan to a bloody pulp.

Damon watched as Stefan fell unconscious and left his body there in the corner as he went back to Katherine to make sure she was ok. "I'm fine." Katherine replied, looking over to the limp body of Stefan. "What are we going to do about him?"

Damon shook his head. "I don't know. Burn him?"

Katherine hit Damon upside the head. "Damon, he's your brother!"

"Yeah, and he threatened to kill you, so I don't see why you are defending him."

Katherine sighed. "Could you go get me something from downstairs?"

Damon sighed as he kissed her. "Fine, but this conversation is not over." He stood up and walked out, leaving Katherine alone.

That was Damon's first and only mistake.

Katherine laid back into bed, rubbing her large belly. She could feel her child moving around rapidly. She closed her eyes when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her eyes flew open to reveal Stefan, wide eyed and smirking. "Did you really think I'd let Damon beat me to a pulp so easily?"

Katherine was frozen as she stared at the stake in her stomach. He killed her child. Her and Damon's child. She looked up at Stefan with dead eyes. "Why?" she croaked out.

Stefan's eyes showed no emotion as he pulled out the stake and rammed it into her heart just as Damon's footsteps could be heard. "Because my brother needed to be free of you. Now die!" Stefan yelled the last part so Damon could hear him.

Damon felt every fiber in his body kit on fire as he appeared in Katherine's room. His eyes took in her dead body and the hole in her stomach that held their dead child. "No." Damon cradled Katherine's dead body in his arms; tears flowing like a river ran down his face. "Katherine." He didn't want to believe that she was dead, gone from this world forever. "You...you can't die Katherine. You can't." Damon's body shook with sobs as he held her in his arms. He ocean eyes that were leaking with warm salty water traveled down and stared the small body lodged in her stomach, a hole in its chest. The water from his eyes seemed to leak faster. His daughter that never got a chance to live was lying in her mother's stomach, unmoving and lifeless. Damon could hear his pain-filled heart breaking. There was only so much heartache he could take before he finally broke down, tears creating an ocean by his feet. He was taught to be strong and not let his emotions control him but what do you do when both of your worlds are taken from you right behind your back?

Nothing, there was nothing you could do because they were gone. Damon wiped away the remaining tears from his face and suddenly he was standing in the cold, looking at her grave. He couldn't believe how much time had passed. A hundred years later and the pain in his heart were still as strong as ever. Damon took one last look at Katherine's tombstone before moving onto a much smaller piece of rock and contained the name of his daughter, Ally. Tiny specks of water dripped over the edges of his eyes, his mind clouded with images of what his daughter's future would be like. Constant nights of no sleep, late night feedings, any parent that didn't have to deal with that would consider it a blessing but to Damon who was looking at his daughter who was buried six feet into the cold ground, it meant the world to him. He would never see his child smile at him, never hear her speak, and he would never hold her close to him. That pain hurt more then anything.

Who would have thought that Damon, the one with the witty, sarcastic remarks, would give a crap about anything? He claimed he didn't care about anything, that what happened to other people wasn't any of his concern, yet a hundred years later here he was weeping over his dead wife who originally didn't care to look for him while she was roaming the earth. But times change, and somehow they became engaged. Their wedding wasn't going to be a big one, it was just going to be small and only have a few people. Damon had been considering about inviting Stefan and making him his best man before everything happened. Now, Damon hadn't seen or spoken to his brother ever since he killed his fiancé and child.

He gently placed a sunflower on each of their graves and looked over at a patch of grass next to the graves. Human eyes couldn't see the burn mark on the grass but Damon could. He remembered exactly how that got there too.

After he composed himself and managed to leave the scene of where his wife and daughter were killed, he was set on one thing and one thing only: Revenge. Stefan had been sitting in the boarding house, guzzling down a blood bag when angry shallow breaths could be heard. Stefan turned his hard, oak green eyes to the angry waves that threatened to pull him under their depths. "I'm sorry, Damon. But she had to die."

Faster then Stefan had ever seen his brother move, Damon grabbed him and put him in a life threatening choke hold. "She did nothing for her life to end. Nothing!" Stefan could feel his body being rammed into the wooden floor below, some of the boards broke beneath him. Stefan grabbed Damon by the shirt and flung him backwards into the wall.

Using his vampire speed, he quickly ran up to him and lifted him in the air by holding his shirt. "She was just using you, Damon! When are you going to realize that?"

Damon got out of Stefan's hold and delivered an earth-shattering punch to his jaw. "And didn't you realize that I was finally happy? I loved her and you took her away, just like you did when we were human!" Damon continued to rain punches down on Stefan, grabbing him and throwing him as hard into the wall as he could. Stefan got up and tried to make a run for it, but was blocked off by Damon. "And where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you yet!" Damon plowed his fist into Stefan's face, causing Stefan to stumble back from the blow. Stefan glared angrily at Damon before throwing him through the window. Glass fell to the ground and stood out like spikes. Stefan narrowly missed them and jumped out into the night just as Damon pushed his fist into Stefan's stomach. Stefan grunted and did a roundhouse kick to Damon's head, pushing him backwards and making him fall. An animal-like snarl rippled through Damon's chest as he threw Stefan into the air and quickly grabbed a tree branch. Stefan's eyes widened as unbelievable pain traveled everywhere in his body. Damon barely missed Stefan's heart by a few inches but that was good enough. He dragged Stefan towards the graveyard and threw his body in a deserted place. Stefan stared wide-eyed at his brother as Damon pulled off his ring and threw it as far into the darkness as it would go. "Have fun in hell, Stefan."

"Why, Damon? Why are you doing this to me, your own brother?"

Damon scoffed as he glared at Stefan with uncaring eyes. "You're no brother of mine." Stefan watched as Damon vanished, along with the darkness that clouded the sky.

Damon soon snapped back to the present and his eyes lingered on the two graves infront of him. The sun was beginning to set, pink and orange colors painted the skies as the sun slowly faded away. Damon took one last look at Katherine's grave. "Happy Anniversary." He started to get up and leave when a shadow in the distance caught his eye. "Elena." he whispered.

Elena walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back soothingly. "I know that you love her and that you'll never get over her, Damon. But Stefan didn't take away everything from you." She smiled as she kissed him fully on the lips. Damon smiled as he kissed her back, picking her up in his arms and walking back towards the car. Elena stared into the pain in his broken eyes. It was getting better with time but the terrible aching in his eyes was still there. She wished she knew how she could take away his pain. It was so hard seeing him like this.

Damon smiled as he kissed her. "I'll be fine."

They finally made it back to the car and got in; Damon sat in the passenger's seat while Elena drove. The sadness was still clear as day in Damon's eyes. They say time heals wounds but it would be a couple of centuries before Damon was ever healed. Elena smiled sadly at Damon as she pulled into the driveway of their house and walked in. Anna and Jeremy stood at the front door, both looking down at the ground when Damon approached them. "We're so sorry Damon." they said in unison.

Damon said nothing as he brushed past them and into the house, followed by Elena. Jeremy sighed. "It's been a hundred years already. You should have helped him move on."

Elena sighed. "It's not that easy Jeremy. Remember our parents?"

A look of sadness passed over Jeremy's face at the mention of his dead parents. "I remember."

"Then stop telling me to help Damon get over her! She will always be the woman he will love and I can't change that! I'm just trying to maybe make his life a little easier!"

Jeremy sighed. "I understand." He looked at Anna and they both left. Elena bid them goodbye before walking back into the house and closing the door. She found Damon sitting on the couch, drowning his sorrows with endless amounts of scotch.

Elena cleared her throat. "I'm going to check on our daughter. You can come or you can stay there."

Damon watched as Elena walked up the stairs. He looked at the alcohol in his hands and set it on the table as he ascended up the stairs and went into the nursery where he found Elena holding their daughter. Elena looked up and could see a glint of happiness in those ocean blue eyes. It was fighting with the overwhelming sadness, trying to find a way to pull forward and conquer the pain. Somehow, she knew Damon was going to be okay and that one day, he was going to pull out of the past and move on with the future.

**The End**


End file.
